Avoid Sunstroke
Sunstroke can be avoided by following and taking a few easy steps to prevent it. Proper prevention will help you avoid sunstroke, which is very serious and life threatening. One important factor to consider whenever you will be outdoors for an extended period of time under the sun is to protect your eyes from the rays of the sun by wearing sunglasses and a wide brim hat. Category:Heat and Cold Injuries Steps # Keep the rays of the sun far away from your skin when taking a stroll during a hot summer day. Make sure to wear a hat or walk with a light umbrella, wearing light protective clothing. # Make sure to go out in the early part of the day if you want to enjoy the solitude and relaxation while sitting and watching the ocean waves as this is when the sun has not reached its peak. If you prefer late in the afternoon, make sure it is the time when the sun is setting. Take along a lightweight umbrella, a bottle of water, and enjoy the peacefulness and quietness, broken only by your thoughts, without worrying about the rays of the sun beating down on your body. # Use a body size umbrella to completely shade you when it is necessary to remain outdoors for a long period of time. Setting up a table to display your wares at an art show, or casual dining outdoors in the heat of the day, will ensure you the rays of the sun will be prevented from beating directly down on your body preventing dehydration and sunstroke. # Limit vigorous activity during hot or humid weather, especially during the middle of the day. Try to schedule exercise during cooler morning or evening hours. Rest under the shade for about 10 minutes every 1/2 hour so as not to get exhausted. Drink plenty of water frequently, not just sips and not just when you feel thirsty. # Rent a cabana or an umbrella when you want to spend the day at the beach without worrying of the sun's rays beating directly down on you. This will not only ensure your comfort, but will keep you safe from the rays of the sun and keep you cool. Limit your intake of alcoholic beverages and eat light meals. Drink plenty of water or water-based drinks, and enjoy your day out at the beach. Make sure you wear a wide brimmed hat, and do not forget the eyeglasses. A few precautions will ensure you a great day out, and keep you safe from getting sunstroke. Tips *In tropical climates, the rays of the sun are very strong even though it is a shady day. Do not be complacent and think you do not need to take precautions because it is not sunny. This is not true as the rays go through the clouds and penetrate your body even more than on a sunny day. Warnings *Many medicines interfere with your body temperature regulations. Either ask your doctor or druggist which medication state that you should not go under the sun, or look up the drug indications on the internet. Look at the prescription bottle itself to see if there are any warnings on there about this. Related Tips and Steps *Signs & Symptoms of Sunstroke *Side Effects of Sunstroke *How to Prevent a Sunburn *How to Look Good for a Day out in Summer *How to Treat a Sunburn *How to Pack a Bag for the Beach *How to Ride a Bike *How to Apply Sunscreen Sources and Citations *Heatstroke info *Wikipedia Hyperthermia Category:Answered questions